


Keep Your Head Up

by sagemary



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemary/pseuds/sagemary
Summary: Luke and Lorelai post OG series. My thoughts on what happened after Rory leaves on the campaign trail. Does not follow AYITL timeline.





	Keep Your Head Up

If Lorelai was being completely honest, she wasn't that surprised when Luke kissed her at Rory's farewell party. She wasn't surprised but she was pleased and that kiss on the rain soaked street had awoken something inside of her that had been dormant for a long time.

Before the kiss could hit the point of no return, Lorelai pulls back, her hand still pressed against his chest and her head still mostly in the clouds  
"That was..."  
"Yeah" Luke smiles down at her, brushing a hand through her loose curls  
"We should probably get back to the party" Lorelai says, although her feet remain firmly planted her grip tight on his flannel. Luke's smile widens and he leans down to capture her lips once more, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lorelai winds her arms around Luke's neck, pulling him impossibly closer.  
It's Luke who pulls away this time and it takes nearly all his willpower to do so. They catch their breath together and once Luke's brain is mostly in back in his head, he takes Lorelai's hand and hefts the bag of charcoal onto his left hip. As they re-enter the party, Lorelai slips her hand out of his.  
"Let's talk later, okay?"  
"Okay" Luke replies, a smile softening his features. Lorelai gives his bicep a squeeze and disappears into the crowd, leaving Luke with a slight smile on his lips.

They didn't get a chance to talk until three days later. Rory's departure and the beginning of tourist season prevented the two from meeting, however thoughts of their rainy kiss rarely left either of their minds.  
It's with great anticipation that Lorelai slips through the door to the diner as he's cleaning up. The jangling of bells signifies her entrance.  
"We're closed- oh" Luke catches sight of Lorelai half-lit in his doorway and his heart rate increases  
"Hey" Lorelai says quietly  
"Hey" Luke replies, dropping his rag onto the counter  
"Look, Luke, I'm sorry. I really fucked up and I'm so-" Lorelai can feel herself rambling but is powerless to stop it  
"Shh. Stop talking" Luke steps around the counter towards her "We both screwed up, we both had a part in it. There's no need to place blame" he's close enough to take her hand now and he does "I'm sorry too Lorelai. I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too." And with that he's kissing her again and it's an outpouring of pent-up passion and emotion. Luke's hands creep down her torso to her butt, gripping it, pulling her body up against his. He picks her and sits her on the counter, slipping his hands under her shirt as his mouth travels down her neck, lightly sucking the skin into his mouth. Lorelai moans quietly as she threads her fingers into her hair.  
"Can I take you upstairs?" Luke murmurs gruffly, his thumb brushing over her tightening nipple  
"Please" Lorelai gasps and allows Luke to pull her to her feet and lead her upstairs.

Lorelai rolls off of him sated and exhausted but her heart full.  
"Hey Luke?" she whispers, resting her head on his chest  
"Yeah?" he presses a kiss to her head, his arm wrapped around her shoulders  
"I never stopped loving you. Not for a minute." Luke's mouth curves into a grin  
"Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one! We'll see when I get around to number two, exams are coming up and I've got tons to do these days.


End file.
